AW,Cap 2 O rapto de Mia
by hellinha
Summary: O time Urameshiagora com Jin e os outrossão levados para uma outra dimensão,através de um pedido de socorro de MiaksKaleido star.Mas antes,AWAngels WarGuerra dos anjos


O capítulo começa com uma garota correndo.

?-correndo

AAAHHHHHHH!

SOCORRO!ME AJUDEMM!

ela tropeça

AHHH!

tentando se levantar

Me... Me ajudem...

No makai

Yusuke-Hã?

olha pro céu

Kawabara-Hum...

Urameshi,ouviu isso?

Yusuke-Ouvi sim.

Aí galera,alguém ouviu isso?

Jin-SIMM!!

acenando

Touya-Parecia..

Tiyu-Grito de mulher!

Linku-mas veio de onde?

se pendura no pescoço do Tiyu

Suzuki-olha em volta

Hã?OLHEM!

ele aponta para alguma coisa

Todos olham

Yusuke-OQQQ?

Kawabara-MAS O QUE É ISSU?

Um ENORME buraco colorido estava na frente deles

Jin-Uauu... -

O que é isso?

Kurama-Parece um..

Eles ouvem uma bela voz

?-SOCORROOOOO!

Kuwabara-Mas heim?

espantado

Hiei-Vem de dentro do portal!

Kawabara-Como é?Portal?

confuso

Kurama-Sim.É um portal para alguma dimensão!

Yusuke-Mas que dimensão?

Todos olham para Kurama

Kurama-Eu...Não sei!

gotinha na kabeça

com uma mão atrás da cabeça

Todos caem pra trás

TODOS-O QQQQQ?????

De repente, um vento estranho começa a sugá-los para dentro do portal.

Todos-AHHH!!!

Shishiwakamaru-O que está acontecendo?

tentando não ser sugado

Kurama-Estamos sendo sugados pelo portal...

Linku e Tiyu-AHHHH!!!

Touya-O vento..tá mtu fort..

Eles são sugados

Todos-AHHHHHHH!!!

Eles caem em um lindo jardim, num lugar mtu distante.

Eles acordam

Yusuke-Aiii..

passando a mão na cabeça

Kawabara-Hã?Hã?

olhando para os lados

AHHHHH!!AONDE ESTAMOS???

Todos-Hã?

Jin-Como..viemos parar aqui?

Kurama-Foi o portal.Ele nos trouxe até aqui!

Touya-Mas aonde é AQUI?

Alguém grita.

?-AAAAHHHHHHH!!!

Linku-é aquela voz que a gente ouviu!

Hiei-alguém ta vindo pra cá!

Hiei põe a mão na espada

Yusuke-Pessoal..FIQUEM ATENTOS!!!

Uma bela garota aparece de repente e cai nos braços de shishiwakamaru

Shishiwakamaru-Hã?

espantado ao ver aquela garota em cima dele

Garota-vermelha

AHHH!!!

ela se levanta

Me desculpe.

Linku-Herr..quem é vc?

Garota-Meu nome,É Mia Guillem!(é a própria Mia de KS-Kaleido Star,gente)

Kurama-Mia,de quem estava correndo?

Mia-Deles!!!!

responde nervosa

De repente um grupo de monstros malignos aparece.

Kawabara-AAAAAIIII!!!

QUE BICHOS FEIOOOS!

Yusuke-Parece que eles chuparam limão..

rindo

Hiei-Sem piadinha!

bravo,tira sua espada da vainha

Shishi-Gostei da idéia..

saca sua espada tbém

Yusuke-passa o dedo debaixo do nariz

Vamos descer PORRADA galera!!

TODOS-LEGAALL!

Todos saem correndo na direção dos monstros

Tiyu sai dando socos nos monstros

Linku-Yô-yô Demoníaco!

Shishi e Hiei lutam com suas espadas.

Jin-Furacão Shuraa!!

Touya-Sopro Demoníaco.Disparo de Granizo!

Suzuki-Ciclone Arco-Íris!

Kurama-Rose Whip!!

Kawabara-Leiken!!

Yusuke-LEIGAN!!!

O montros são destruídos,um a um.

Mia-espantada

Nossa..Incrível!!

Kurama-Mia,vc está bem?

Mia-Ahh..sim!

Obrigada por me salvarem!

Yusuke-Aí filhinha, o que esses mostros queriam com vc?

Mia-Eles queriam isso..

ela passa a mão no lado esquerdo do peito e um broche dourado aparece

Todos ficam espantados

Kawabara-AAAHH!

Esse não é aquele brochinho que a Princesa Serena nos mostrou?

Yusuke-É.É indêntico ao da Rosetta!

Mia-espantada

Rosetta?Vcs a conhecem?

confusa

Kurama-Sim!

Ela é..sua amiga?

Mia-Sim. É sim.

Se vcs a conhecem, vcs devem ser..

nervosa

AAAAHHH!

VCS SÃO O TIME URAMESHI!

Yusuke-faz um sinal de positivo com o dedo e sorri

É isso mesmo, filhinha!E vc,quem é?

Mia-Eu..sou o Arkanjo da Água.

Todos-Como é?Arkanjo da Água?

Mia-ela olha, pra eles, com um pouco de medo.

Mia leva eles para dar uma volta com ela

Mia-Me desculpe não ter avisado logo de cara.É que eu estava com medo...

ela olha para Shishiwakamaru

Ei,garoto de cabelo azul!

Shishiresponde o olhar

Mia-meio tímida

Me..desculpe por..ter caído em cima de vc.

vermelha

Shishi-Deixa isso pra lá.

vira o rosto(mas ele tava meio sem graça XD)

Kurama-Mia,se importaria de nos levar até a Rosetta?

Mia-Não!Claro que não, seria uma honra!

sorri

Mas antes,venham comigo!

pisca

Mia começa a correr

Todos-EII!!!

Eles vão atrás dela.

Passa alguns minutos e eles chegam a um belo lago com águas cristalinas.

Yusuke-cansado

Puff..aonde..puff..estamos?

Mia-Vcs estão no MEU lago!

Jin-Seu lago?

Mia-Sim!

Debaixo dessas águas cristalinas se esconde o Castelo Marinho,que pertenceu ao antigo Arkanjo da Água!

?-Falou bem,PERTENCEU!!

?2-Ele agora vai estar sobre controle de nossa Mestra Caos!

Todos-Hã?

Mia-Quem disse isso?

assustada

Duas garotas com microfones e com orelhinhas de peixes, aparecem. Uma de cabelo azul e outra de cabelo laranja.

?-Meu nome é Sheshe!

?2-E o meu é Mimi!

Kurama-Quem são elas?

Mia-São aliadas de nossa inimiga Caos!

Todos-O que?

Yusuke-Vc disse Caos?

Sheshe joga um aparelho estranho nas costas de Mia,dando um choque nela.

Mia-AHHHHHH!

desmaia

Todos-MIAAA!

Uma mão feita de água sai de dentro do lago e pega ela.

Sheshe-Conseguimos Mimi!

Mimi-SIM!!Nossa Mestra Caos vai nos dar créditos por isso!

Yusuke-Ei,caras de peixe!Solta ela!

bravo pra chuchu

Sheshe-Ca..caras de peixe?

COMO SE ATREVE A DIZER ISSO?

brava

Mimi-Não ligue pra esses otários Sheshe!

Já conseguimos o que queríamos!

Sheshe-Tem razão!

Tchauzinho bobões!

dá tchau

Mimi-dá língua pra eles

As duas desaparecem com a Mia

Yusuke-EII!!

VOLTEM AQUII!

Linku-MIAAA!

Kurama-Essa não!

Jin-E agora?Temos que ajuda-la!

Yusuke-E vamos!Eu prometo!

Alguém fala

?-Promete mesmo?Eu posso ajudá-los!

Tiyu-Opa!Quem disse isso?

Hiei-Saia de trás das árvores,imediatamente!

saca sua espada

?-Calma...

Sem brigas,por favor!

ela levanta as mãos,demonstrando não querer brigar

Suzuki-Quem é vc?

?-Me chamem de Anna!

pisca

Sou amiga de Mia,e eu quero ajuda-los!

ela estende a mão

Yusuke olha pra ela e sorri

Yusuke-Beleza!

aperta a mão dela

_Com uma nova ajudante,será que Yusuke e os outros poderão salvar Mia das garras de Caos?_

**Só vão saber no Próximo episódio:**

**AW,Cap.3 Operação Resgate**


End file.
